1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device for providing location information of group members, a method for controlling the electronic device, a server for providing the location information, and a method for providing the location information through the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet networks become open and laws related to location data have been modified. Therefore, LBS (Location Based Service)-related industries are being activated. A representative device using such a location based service is a navigation device for a vehicle for determining a current position of a vehicle, etc. or providing navigation services for guiding a moving route into a destination.
In recent, a mobile terminal provides information related to the current position of a determined user or navigation services for guiding the moving route, using applications providing the location based services by mounting various multimedia functions.
However, a prior mobile terminal provides services related to the location information for the use of one person or the moving route, but does not provide services related to the location information for the group members or the moving route synthetically on interworking with built social network services and forming groups.